


Blaming the Brownies

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Series: Roommates [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Linda, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Innocent Shuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: Shuri's eyes fluttered open and made contact with Linda's bright brown ones. What Erik's girlfriend was doing in her bed with her arms wrapped around her, she had no idea.





	Blaming the Brownies

* * *

Shuri's eyes fluttered open and made contact with Linda's bright brown ones. What Erik's girlfriend was doing in her bed with her arms wrapped around her, she had no idea. But she pulled back in shock.

"Morning sunshine," Linda grinned, speaking in her typical saccharine sweet voice.

"It's not morning," Shuri replied looking outside.

"Excellent detective work," the older woman chuckled.

"What- what happened?"

"You had a bad high and thought Erik had poisoned you. Next time, try to relax."

Next time?! Yea no thanks," Shuri scoffed.

"First time I got high- I thought I was turning into a zombie so I just laid there, freaking out. Didn't help that I was dehydrated as fuck. Second time- I thought the pizza was infested with- I'll spare you the imagery but I threw it out. Like- out the window. Into traffic."

"Yet you still smoke?" Shuri scoffed.

"I've learnt to _finesse my craft,_ " she spoke with a smirk. Lord this woman always seemed to be flirting with someone. "And marijuana has its benefits."

"Yea I know, Erik made me a pamphlet."

"Did he tell you how great it makes sex?"

"We don't really discuss our sex lives.... It's weird."

"Well- girl to girl- it's honestly one of the best experiences. Like- weed sex beats rough sex."

"I wouldn't know. I've never had either," Shuri replied, a faint blush crawling up her cheek.

 "Oh my God," Linda gasped. "You're a virgin?" She grinned turning to face Shuri, propped on her elbow.

"Why is that such a shock?"

"Erik tells me how much he has to fight the boys off," she chuckled. Her previous jealousy was missing, Shuri had noticed.

"Erik exaggerates a lot in case you haven't noticed."

"I have, but I believe him when it comes to this," she chuckled.

 "Again, why?"

 _"Well,_ you're gorgeous, and interesting."

"I highly doubt I'm gorgeous, boys don't exactly go for girls like me. They prefer girls like you? Girls who are more... _Well endowed_..."

Linda giggled at that.

"Boys- straight boys- most of them only care about what's between your legs, those are the ones you need to stay away from. So they wouldn't care anyway. Neither would the guy _, or girl_ \- you're really meant to be with."

"So, guys only care about getting laid but girls don't? _Seems sexist don't you think?"_

"Well I have experience to back it up. Girls are a lot more serious about this whole relationship thing."

"And you're experienced in that area?"

"Before Erik I dated this pretty amazing girl, she was artsy and cool."

"What happened?" Shuri asked, curious now.

"She was a huge activist which I thought was cool, but overtime it all got a bit much...."

"You broke up with an activist, and started dating _Erik Stevens?_ The guy who binge watches _the Boondocks because it's the last real program on mainstream television?_ "

" _First of all_ \- he has a _Pickle Rick_ shirt. Second of all- she wanted to make our relationship a political statement. Like- she was literally the worst possible person a bisexual could date."

"But they're not all like that right?"

"Course not," Linda smiled. "Some relationships are just bad."

"And this one?"

"We have our ups and downs, Erik's a flirt. But we aren't tethered to each other so I don't mind. He goes about his business I go about mine."

 "Wow- relationships are weird," Shuri chuckled.

"Have you never been in one?"

Shuri shook her head.

"And your first kiss?"

"When I was eleven with this boy behind a shed."

"Any kisses after that?"

"No, I've been busy with school. Boys come second. Besides, I don't think I'd enjoy kissing very much."

"Well you've never had a decent one I imagine."

"Good point," Shuri chuckled.

"May I?"

"May you what? Kiss me?"

Linda nodded with a hint of a smirk on her lips.

"It's just a kiss Shuri, it won't mean anything."

"Okay," Shuri nodded, allowing the older woman to brush her braids back and cup her cheek.

Shuri's eyes fluttered shut as Linda's soft lips brushed against hers, they tasted like strawberries, Shuri was positive those were her new favourite fruits now. Her tongue slipped past her lips allowing Shuri to appreciate the odd combination of strawberries and cinnamon, Linda was always chewing that cinnamon gum, Shuri recalled, she supposed in certain ways Linda was like cinnamon; sweet yet spicy but delicious either way.

Linda's hands crept up Shuri's sides leaving a trail of warmth that matched their mingled breaths every time they broke apart slightly.

Shuri let out a small sigh as she pulled back, content.

"Was that good?" Linda asked with a grin.

"It was," Shuri nodded.

"Want another?" Linda asked with a grin.

"Yea," Shuri replied, blushing.

Linda hooked a leg over Shuri's small frame and reinitiated their kiss, this time with less sweetness than before. Her hands gripped Shuri's braids for leverage as she maintained control of the exchange. Shuri seemed to be a quick study she thought as she felt the younger woman's hands roaming her back and felt her tongue match the pace of hers, it was commendable.

"Hey dinner's getting co- oh. Okay."

Shuri looked up and was met with Erik's imposing form in the doorframe. Great, she was pinned beneath her roommate's girlfriend and he'd caught them. Linda seemed to have sensed her plight because she chuckled.

"Relax Shuri, he likes to watch," she spoke kissing along her jawline.

"Watch what?" Shuri asked.

"Typically me fucking another girl, but that's for another time," Linda grinned pulling back.

Linda got up and walked out of the bedroom, the usual sway in her hips more pronounced. She pressed a kiss to Erik's lips before leaving them alone.

"I can explain," Shuri began.

"No need, I know how Linda is."

"We were just talking and she asked and then we just-"

"I'm not mad Shuri," Erik chuckled. "Chill girl."

"Right," she smiled, blushing as she brushed the strands of braids that had fallen loose from her ponytail behind her hair.

"But uh- you're gonna need to let me kiss you so that way Lin and I are even."

"I- uhm. Yea okay." Shuri nodded, nervously.

Erik grinned in response and lifted her chin. Shuri had to admit, she'd always wondered what it'd be like to kiss him, the way he kissed the other girls he entertained. She was about to find out.

Erik's face came closer and her heart pounded harder ever second his lips lingered, hovering over hers but never touching. Until finally, he pressed them to her cheek.

"There, we even now," he grinned getting up off of the bed.

Shuri chuckled at his actions.

"C'mon, I know your ass got the munchies by now," Erik added, giving her thigh a squeeze before walking out.

He was right, with all the mess going on, she barely realised she'd never been that hungry in her entire life.

_Damn those brownies she thought._


End file.
